


High

by Icandigelvis



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the ordinary story of Dan and Phil, except one little detail. Phil isn't human in this one. Expect biting, bickering, playlist live, blood, bad jokes and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Update 18/1-17   
> Rewrote a couple small parts and fixed the _many_ grammatical errors.

**23rd May, 2011**

”Hey, I’m gonna head out for a bit. Don’t wait for me, okay?” Phil said, leaning against the door frame after shrugging into his black hoodie. The light coming from the hallway outside made his features look a bit eerie, Dan turning to look at his friend. The dark eyes Phil was now sporting, a shiny black color, made the human feel his heart speed up on instinct. Instinct of the prey.

“Sure,” Dan nodded, his room dimmed dark except for his blue light to his left, just like he liked it when he edited. The video took longer than he expected and Dan was even thinking about just re-recording it again to make it look better.

“You’re still not done?” Phil asked, taking a moment by the door. Dan, who thought Phil had left had hid his face in his hand, feeling the stiffness in his shoulders and the tiredness of his eyes.

“Uh, no, not yet,” he said, sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes. After a quick inner debate Dan figured he could use a break, standing up while imagining the lovely bitter taste of coffee on his tongue. When he moved to exit the room Phil took a couple steps back, keeping his distance, Dan appreciating it with a small smile before heading towards the kitchen.

Behind him he heard the front door open and close.

Dan waited for a moment, before reaching for his Robert Mondavi, not even bothering to pour the red liquid into a glass, taking a swig right from the bottle.

It still made him uneasy when Phil went out to hunt. Dan always felt like he should do something, that he should try to prevent it, to save people. But of course he couldn’t, Phil was a predator and he was allowed to live as well. The circle of life. And Dan _did_ believe Phil when he told him he rarely killed anyone, and always tried not to. But then alas, there had been the _rarely_. 

There was always that distressing thought in the back of Dan's head, constantly asking; ‘ _Are you sure though, Dan? He could very much be lying._ ’

So alcohol made him relax, yes, because the thoughts had been stressing him out too much lately. It wasn't his responsibility to protect fellow humans from vampires, hell, when the situation came to it Dan might've even pick Phil's side. He was his best friend after all. Plus, the population of Phil’s kind wasn't increasing and they were slowly but surely more and more accepted into today’s society. Sure, the world was still not fully over the war, but it was still the time of the aftermath of it. 

When the vampires first started getting larger and larger in number, and begun creating more problems than ever for the humans, it didn’t take long for the Dark War to break out, and that was back in 1950s. Close to the millennium of 2000, it had finally started to still.

There was a sort of governance of the vampires, also known as leeches, biters, human hunters or just hunters for short.

After the millennium they begun to work for real with humans and now, 11 years since the war things was finally calming down.

Dan remembers growing up with his parents constantly telling him to look out for the red-eyes, to never go anywhere alone when the sun wasn’t up. Now when he was 20 the words sometimes still echoed in his mind, especially as he went to get groceries too late. The myth that biters couldn’t go out in the sun was bullshit, but they were more active in the shadows of the night, when the prey was more likely to be alone and where they could do the deed unwatched.

Now Dan was living with one, stacking red bags in the two bottom shelves of his fridge. Currently empty. It was a silly world. 

Since the HSLA association, an organization promoting and facilitating vampire and human relationships, had gotten their will through back in the late 1990s things were getting better. The biters wanted blood and the humans wanted them to stop killing them, simple. It resulted in the humans donating more than ever and the biters got what they wanted, problem solved.

However, as Phil had explained briefly to Dan some time ago, the hunters _needed_ the occasional adrenaline of hunting, running through the dark at the speed compatible to the fastest cars, jumping and swinging from the branches, running over the roof tops. Because a biter who spent his entire life with a leach on, behaving, constantly playing human would eventually go mad. Which was _extremely_ dangerous.

The HSLA had released a set of watches just a few years ago, a product free for anyone to get since the government wanted humans to donate more. It saved lives.

The products were the Color Watches, or "the death bands" as some people from the resistance called them. It was a small bracelet-looking-watch which indicated different things depending on the color. Basically if the human was available for hunters to feed off, of course not to kill or seriously harm. There were 4 colors, Dan read and sighed as he opened the paper, having the ad delivered to their mail box for the hundredth time, just like everyone else.

The ad displayed happy, beaming people and hunters standing beside each other, and a doctor in the background for some reason. He scoffed at the image.

First there was a green colored watch; the description basically indicating that any biter could have a go at your neck or wrist at any time. Dan rolled his eyes; no wonder he had never seen this one on anyone in real life.

Then there was the purple watch, which represented the same as the green one, mostly, except this one meant one biter could take a smaller amount of blood with at least a week in between, something the watch kept track on. The next week it was free for another biter etc. This one Dan had spotted every now and then; he didn't like staring but his eyes always fell onto the watch whenever he saw one in real life. 

The little display on the watch also constantly updated the pulse and volume of blood in the human’s body, if it went down too low the watch would warn both parts and eventually alert an emergency center if it continued dropping. 

The red bracelet meant the human really didn’t want a vampire attacking them, but if it was absolute danger, they could sacrifice themselves instead of another human. What Dan had heard from friends, this one was bullshit. The green, purple and red one were basically taken as the same one from the biters perspective. He hadn’t asked a biter about it though.

A black bracelet, the most common, meant the person was just a donor to one biter and one biter only. It had rose in popularity as the HSLA had started introducing humans to vampires, after matching them together, which resulted in many relationships and friendships growing between donor and taker. Kind of like a dating service.

Lastly there was a white bracelet which was worn by people vampires weren’t allowed to touch, for example many elders wore this and people with illnesses. The who wanted the biters dead and gone didn't wear any of the bracelets but rather their own "Death to the demons" in protest. Wearing the white watch was still accepting and acknowledging the vampires into the human’s society.

Children and pregnant women didn’t need wear anything because attacking humans under 18 and expecting women was forbidden and would have serious consequences, the hunter’s council would take care of that. Dan felt shivers crawl down his back. While death sentences wasn’t allowed in the human’s kingdom, it was apparently a very popular penalty in the hunter’s world, coming right after torture.

Dan slapped the folder down on the table before throwing it in the trashcan together with the other commercials, putting his bills and other important whatevers on the table. Those could wait.

***---***---***

At exactly 02:12 Dan could hear Phil enter their apartment, the human was still up and struggling with his video but after getting halfway through things started to get smoother.

Phil didn’t drop in to say hi, Dan knew Phil was aware he was up; he could probably hear the tapping of keys, could probably hear Dan’s breathing, his heartbeat, everything.

The next morning they didn’t speak about what Phil had done the previous night, as usual. But there was always that stiffness in the air when Dan first greeted Phil in the living room. 

***---***---***

**15th October, 2013**

“Phil, if you’re not feeling up for it then you should wait,” Dan said, patting his friend on the shoulder, the voices coming from Phil’s bedroom-TV went mute as Dan turned the volume off.

“No, I want to do it but… I just,” Phil said, gripping his hair and groaning, his head lowered. The clock hit 18:53 and Phil cursed at how fast the time was going, biting his lip.

“Hey, come on, you can just push it to the next one, or make a video after all, like John did,” Dan tried but Phil just shook his head and then straightened up, meeting Dan’s eyes.

“No, I’m gonna do it, but I wanna wear the lenses, that’ll make it… a bit less scary for some," he said, eyes falling, "Like, I’ve prepared for the drop in fans, but as you’ve said, I’ll gain attention so maybe that will increase the numbers again?” Phil said and Dan nodded, encouraging Phil with a smile.

“Or maybe I’ll lose my job this hour,” Phil added and Dan chuckled, hitting Phil lightly.

“No, you won’t. Calm down. I promise you that,” the human said, getting up from the couch after slapping Phil’s leg.

“Where are you going?” Phil asked, sounding in panic and staring at the human as if he was leaving forever. Dan laughed, waving a hand at Phil;

“Calm down, I’m gonna get a drink,” he said and exited Phil’s room, searching for something tasty in the kitchen.

5 minutes late to Phil’s liveshow the letter LIVE finally appeared. People started freaking out as usual as Dan was seated beside Phil on his bed, both taking turns in greeting their fans. Phil started to read out names aloud as he usually did and Dan, who wasn’t one to do this in his liveshows, waited.

Halfway through and they were talking about if hedgehogs could act as pets, similar to dogs. Dan just rolled his eyes at Phil’s silly ideas but laughed at them the next second.

The conversation died out and Phil looked down at his hands, Dan watching him. He knew people were taking screen shots as usual when he looked at Phil, but he patiently waited for his friend to speak up.

Phil looked up and read out someone’s question about summer in the city and Dan just went with it, it was Phil’s decision after all.

After the liveshow ended Phil stayed sitting on his bed, staring at nothing.

“I’ll… I’ll do it next live show,” he mumbled and Dan nodded, pulling Phil up and into the living room for some Mario Kart.

Phil didn’t reveal to his fans he wasn’t human in the following live show either.

And not in the next one either.

***---***---***

**12th December 2014**

Phil dragged the last clip across the screen and played it once for himself, pleased with the timing. He finished with his usual filters and cropped the screen to the right size before pressing ctrl and S on his keyboard. As he pressed the render button he could hear footsteps behind him in hallway, soft breathing, the rustling of Dan's jeans, his heartbeat, the soft tapping of fingers against his smartphone; things Dan would never be able to hear from this distance. Leaning back in the chair Phil stretched his arms towards the ceiling.

“Done?” Dan asked behind him and Phil nodded, feeling a yawn crawl itself onto his face, knowing Dan’s eyes went to his fangs unknowingly. 

“Yeah, it’s rendering now,” he said afterward, spinning around fully to face the human. Dan had just had a shower, his hair still wet and water dripping from his curls.

“Did you do it with the USA part as well?”

“No, I think what you said was better, just doing this one as a serious video and uploading the USA one later. Maybe something else happens in the next few days or so,” he said and Dan smiled.

“Good. And I’m guessing by the lack of pizza smell in the apartment that the pizza delivery didn’t show up while I was showering?” Dan asked as he walked towards the living room, Phil following him.

“Oh, he did, but I ate the pizza. And him,” Phil yawned once again and Dan chuckled in front of him, falling down onto the couch.

“But there would still be pizza smell in the apartment, Phil. You might have superman senses but my nose can pick out pizza on a 1km radar.”

Phil laughed and sat down beside Dan after turning on the TV, but then stopped in his tracks, sniffing.

“It’s here?” Dan asked, getting ready to get up from his seat, waiting for Phil, the human's eyes shining.

“I thought you could tell when pizza was near?” Phil smirked and Dan just rolled his eyes, waiting for Phil to answer him.

“Yeah, he’s outside now,” Phil confirmed and just a few seconds later the doorbell rang, Dan already at the door.

Phil started uploading his video later that evening after Dan had watched it once and the hunter three times, nervously tapping his leg as he watched the percentage go up on Youtube's uploading page.

Dan sat beside him, watching Phil and sighing after a moment of nothing happening.

“Do you want a bag?” he asked and Phil shook his head at first but then stopped and nodded.

“Yes, please,” he mumbled and Dan opened the fridge and grabbed one of the red bags, the one with the closest expire date, and put it in the blood-bag heater, a machine Phil had gotten just a month ago. Earlier he would just place the bag in a pot of warm water.

Dan had done the grave mistake of microwaving a bag for Phil once, the biter ending up running to the sink to spit it out after a first sip, Dan looking horrified.

Phil was rather pissed afterwards as a full bag was wasted, plus he was very positive he had warned Dan before about never microwaving it. Dan, who was a strong supporter of the microwave, had been a little offended. 

“It feels like it’s taking half the speed it usually takes to upload. And this is a short video!” Phil exclaimed from the couch as Dan put the coffee maker on as well, opening the cupboard to get a mug. His Pokémon one was in the dishwasher so a blue Moomin one had to do.

Dan didn’t bother replying and brought up his phone, scrolling through his Twitter feed briefly before Phil’s bag was done, the familiar ‘pling’ erupting from the machine. Dan absently controlled that the temperature read 37°C before picking up the bag with one hand, the other still scrolling through tweets. Dan walked over to Phil and handed him the bag. It was hard not to watch as his friend put his two razor sharp teeth through the top, holding it up slightly as he started to drink. Phil noticed Dan staring and turned, making a gesture as if asking Dan if he wanted some.

The human dramatically shivered, mumbling out an ‘ew’ as he went back to the counter to wait for his coffee again, Phil chuckling behind him, turning back to the TV show about alligators.

Phil sent out a tweet when Dan sat down beside him with his coffee, letting his followers know a video was on the way. He didn’t include any emojis or such as he tried to explain in the 140 characters limit that it was a different, serious video. He included a ‘ _which might make you look at me differently_ ’ at the end after erasing it three times.

Sighing, he watched as the percentage reached three digits and placed the now empty bag on the table, staring at his screen. He had twitter, youtube and tumblr up, waiting for people’s reactions. Phil braced for the hate, for the disgust and for his numbers to drop. He also knew the video would get more views than usual as this was a controversial video, one people spread. It would get views from people who normally didn't watch him, compared to the ones where he talked about weird ladies in his neighborhood.

But then the screen disappeared in front of his face and Phil turned to stare at Dan, who had slapped the laptop lid close in front of his eyes.

“What the hell?” Phil asked, reached for his laptop.

“No, Phil, listen to me, eyes here,” Dan distracted him, holding up two fingers to his brown eyes.

“Wait,” was all Dan said after making sure Phil looked at him. The vampire inwardly debated if he should just open his laptop and ignore his friend or listen to the human, which, however, would result in a pissy Dan. The human was asking him to trust him after all.

So Phil did, he slowly leaned back against the soft cushions, staring at the TV screen. He couldn’t concentrate on it however, but the slow, rhythmic beating of Dan’s heart calmed him down, Phil felt the adrenaline run off him as time passed.

His phone had vibrated constantly for the last minutes and Phil finally brought it up, Dan crawling up against Phil’s shoulder to read his messages from friends too, as Phil brought those up first.

“Wait, go slower,” Dan absently mumbled as Phil scrolled through the messages, his eyes a hundred times faster than Dan’s.

All messages to Phil’s number, from people he knew, were encouraging and nice. Both Dan and Phil knew those who would dislike this reveal of Phil’s nature would simply not message Phil, maybe not ever again.

Dan grinned as he read John’s message, Phil chuckling as well.

‘ _Finally coming out eh? I remember how shocked I was when I first met you, saw what you were and people were oblivious around you. We could have had a feast, you and me, right there! Until next party I guess_.” he wrote and Dan laughed.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t as I kind of like being alive.”

“Do you really think that poorly of me, Dan?” Phil asked, raising an eyebrow. The human faked a shrug and earned a light punch from the older, both snickering.

Then Phil finally opened his laptop again, Dan staying by his side until 3AM as he read through comments, opinions, blog posts, video replies etc. His video had really blown up and after just a few hours it had a million views.

The human ended up falling asleep on the couch and Phil carefully moved out of the way, switching his thighs for a real pillow and throwing a blanket over him.

Phil, who didn’t really need to sleep, stayed up all night. When Dan woke up he was momentary confused where he was, then he blinked at Phil.

"Did you stay up the entire night reading people's replies?" he asked, voice rough from just waking up. 

“The video has two million views,” Phil mumbled, ignoring Dan's question. Dan nodded, standing up to get breakfast, cracking his fingers before opening the cupboard.

***---***---***

 

**4th February, 2015**

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Phil whined as they stood in line behind a bunch of people who started to remove their shoes, placing them in the plastic trays. It was early in the morning but the airport was rather packed as always. Dan checked his pockets, picking out his phone and placing it together with his other stuff in one tray. He ignored Phil’s words and concentrated on the task ahead instead. Walking through the security still made him a bit nervous. 

He waved, however, as Phil was gestured to got to the left line instead, as he always had to. The special line. There were only two other people in front of him, Phil standing behind a woman with short blonde hair, wearing lenses just like Phil. The man at the front looked kind of rough, but as he didn’t wear lenses Dan could see the clear red color, which was good. It meant he wasn’t hungry.

The stronger of a red color meant a full and calm vampire. The dark red, next to black, meant a hungry and more dangerous one. When there was a gold tint it meant the biter was in need to kill, feed, which was the most dangerous. It was always in combination of the black eyes, and Dan had only seen it once.

It had happened just a year ago, in the summer where him and Phil had been cramped into a warm hotel room, constantly under surveillance as they were supposed to do BBC1 radio related things all the time. Because of a tight-packed schedule and their hotel located in the middle of a large city Phil never dared to bring any bags or run to hunt. The last night it had happened; Phil hadn’t fed in more than a week and he was sour and twitchy, but mostly he was a bit too _playful_ , Dan remembered. The vampire did things kind of obliviously, not aware of his actions, as when the hunger took over it was like a completely different character.

Phil got uncomfortably close to the human a few times, even scenting down his neck in public. Dan hadn't commented on it because he thought it was awkward. The staring made Dan the most uneasy, though. When Phil would just stand across the room, his eyes stuck to the human. He was wearing his blue lenses throughout the day and Dan's heart had sped up in slight panic when he finally spotted the completely dark eyes that evening. Phil was eyeing him from his bed in the hotel room, sitting statue still on the bed. 

But when Dan finally saw a shimmer around his friend’s pupils, first thinking it was the light or something, he had with fast steps, not running, just fast walking, locked himself in the bathroom. For once Dan remembered general precautions humans were supposed to take around hungry or dangers biters, and one of the first were ‘ _don’t run_ ’ as that would just trigger the hunting instincts with the biter.

Phil hadn’t understood why Dan hid at first, but as the human told him through the door about his eyes Phil was out the window immediately. He obviously killed someone that night and Dan ended up not being able to sleep in the end.

The next day, flying together back to Manchester had been awful. Phil had apologized countless times, assuring Dan he would never do anything to hurt him and Dan was apologizing for acting like he did and hiding like a pussy, even though it was probably the best he could've done. In the end it just got more awkward.

“Dan?”

Dan was brought from his thoughts as Phil poked his shoulder, standing in front of him where Dan had sat down to wait. All biters had to go into interrogation when they flew anywhere; it was a procedure Phil had probably done a hundred times by now, Dan was used to waiting as well.

“Oh, sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought,” he said, rubbing his eyes and standing up, throwing his backpack over his back, his headphones safe around his neck and passport in his pocket.

“I’m still worried about this, Dan,” Phil said, pursing his lips and looking at a woman who passed, carrying a sleeping child on her shoulder.

“Hey,” Dan said to get Phil’s attention back to him, “let me see,” he mumbled, gesturing for Phil to get closer. Phil leaned in and put up a finger against his eye to slide the blue lens to the side, Dan biting his lip as he saw how dark Phil’s actual eyes were. Phil dropped his hand and blinked a few times, the blue lens sliding back in place, waiting worriedly for Dan’s reply.

“Just get some alcohol down, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Dan said and it was clearly not the answer Phil wanted as he mumbled inaudible things, following Dan towards their gate.

“Flight number 320 to Orlando, Florida is departing in 30 minutes from Gate 14B,” a woman announced in the speakers as to remind Dan and Phil again they were in a hurry as the started power-walking instead.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Dan cursed, starting to jog with Phil behind him, searching for gate 14B.

When they were finally seated in their seats, at least not the last of people to board the plane, Dan gave a few worried looks towards the grumpy Phil who sat beside an older lady, already sleeping and snoring loudly in her seat.

“This wouldn’t happen if you stopped playing animal crossing for one second, Phil,” Dan chuckled, the situation a bit funny to him. Phil was rarely angry.

“No, this wouldn’t happen if the delivery would arrive on promised day and time,” he growled back, his fangs actually showing. Dan put up his hands as in defeat, but still laughing. The blood bags delivery had been late, and not for the first time but it was certainly not often it happened.  

“Whatever you say, Phil,” Dan said, receiving another glare from his friend.

Phil ended up ordering 5 shots of tequila, Dan getting one himself. The woman had stopped Phil at his third order to talk about alcohol safety but Phil just flipped up his passport to her, stating what he was, and she immediately hurried away to fetch him another drink.  Phil sighed; according to him it was more stressful with people who tried to not to act scared. It never had the desired effect. 

“Aw, she’s trying so hard now, give her some cred,” Dan said, smiling at Phil who rolled his eyes.

“If I act nicer she’s just going to think I’m onto something," Phil muttered, "It’s better to not look her in the eyes at all, so she thinks I don’t give a shit about her, which I don’t. She’s easily a 9, I can tell that from here.”

A 9 didn’t have to do with her physical appearance, though Dan had to admit she was very pretty, it instead meant she didn’t smell very appealing to the sorts like Phil, 10 being pretty much inedible. Apparently humans with a number of 1 didn’t exist as

A; they were extremely rare to be born in the first place and

B; they were most likely immediately killed, driving any hunter in a near radius mad.

2s were extremely rare as well, 3 a bit less and so on. Apparently Dan was a 4, which was rare enough. Phil had actually protected the human more than once when they had been out late, another predator eyeing Dan with gleaming eyes. Phil had to sort of claim the human as his so the other biters would drop it. 

It was a bit awkward at first, but Phil had asked Dan to wear his clothes if he really had to go out late alone, or Phil would quickly mark him as his territory by hugging Dan close, pressing his forehead against his neck, usually getting a sniff in there, making Dan giggle and press him away, the vampire just ending up tickling him. It was awkward, yes, but it could save Dan’s life.

9 hours later they arrived to their first stop, having to switch planes in Massachusetts, Dan having slept for most of the trip, Phil of course not sleeping at all. He looked like a pissed off old man and Dan couldn’t help but let out a laugh, interrupted by a yawn.

“Dan, it isn’t funny,” Phil said, the circles under his eyes and paleness of his skin getting more visible, even though he had a thick layer of concealer under his eyes, something the dark-haired put on every time he went outside or made some sort of video, together with inserting the lenses. Luckily he lived in a country where even the humans were pale. 

Phil had ‘come out’ to the online world as the creature he was just about a year ago, so this would be the first meet up he had with his fans since. He was really nervous about it, Dan a bit as well. Phil’s had lost fans, Dan some too, but then he received more attention for being the third YouTuber biter out there to ‘step out from the shadows’ as it was called on the internetz, which sounded extremely lame Dan had decided.

“Yeah, yeah. But you’re still not getting anything from me, Philip,” Dan said, trying to put on a stern voice as he reached for his backpack in the luggage above their seats, people fighting to get off the plane as fast as possible. Dan pressed his lips together to stay quiet when Phil straight out turned to glare at the person behind Dan who had pushed him forwards. Whether he kept quiet in shock or to hold in laughter Dan wasn't really sure. 

A few minutes later they were standing in the airport, outside a shop, Dan finishing his sandwich, grinning at the still sour Phil. There was another hour left waiting until their connecting flight to Orlando, their destination.

Dan started to realize the seriousness of Phil’s situation about now, especially as the biter started to stare at humans walking past, his eyes squinting and his nostrils occasionally flaring. A group of teens sitting by a charging station nearby were whispering, gesturing to Phil with frowns. Dan released a loud sigh before he picked up his backpack, his moving bringing Phil out from his trance, looking at Dan with wonder in his eyes instead.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing a hold of Phil’s wrist and pulling him towards the toilets around the corner, heading for the handicaps bathroom which had a closed door. He dropped Phil’s hand before they entered so it wouldn't look like they were going to do something... bad... something inappropriate inside. Then again, a lot of people would consider this inappropriate as well, or maybe use another word like ‘stupid’, ‘dangerous’ or ‘death-willingly’. And the other side would consider it selfless and considerate. The humans were truly split in the entire biters-living-alongside-humans debate.

“Are you sure?” Phil asked as Dan shut the door behind them, locking it and placing his backpack on the closed toilet seat, the floor dirty under their shoes. He turned to the older who was already walking towards him, his own backpack ditched on a dry spot on the floor.

The human shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it on the closed toilet seat on his bag and took his place, standing with his back resting against the wall. It looked clean enough. He put up a hand to wave Phil closer, the hunter in his space immediately.

Phil’s nose was lightly tickling Dan’s skin, the biter moving his head up and down Dan’s neck, tugging a bit on the loose sweater he had on. There was something in the back of Dan’s head, something he tried to remember but it was quickly pushed away as he braced himself for the pain. Phil was always as considerate as possible, making it as painless as he could. The stinging would always be uncomfortable, however. Dan was glad he wasn’t scared of needles, or he wouldn’t be able to do this at all.

Phil was ‘scenting’ all over him, inhaling his smell, breathing out against Dan’s neckline and pressing his body closer to Dan’s, the human closing his eyes shut and gripping on Phil’s shirt by his back.

“Come on,” Dan hissed, trying to relax but biting his own lips in the same time, Phil giving his hand a squeeze as he slid his into Dan’s, lacing their fingers together. When Dan clutched Phil’s hand or tugged on it, it was a sign for the other to stop. It was hard for the human to talk while blood was being taken from his neck but mostly very uncomfortable. The first part was the worst and Dan tightened his grip on Phil’s hand, his eyes squeezing close.

“You’re usually not this nervous,” Phil whispered, now nosing all under Dan’s chin, switching to Dan’s left side, then back to the right. The part of scenting was always very sensual, as it was a biters nature, but since Dan and Phil were only friends, it made everything extra heated in the air. But they were close friends, and since they had done this before it wasn’t _as_ awkward any longer.

“I don’t know why I am,” Dan whispered out as a reply, frowning and felt the familiar numbness as Phil breathed out in his face, the fog-like pheromones making Dan relax. The biters had two glands positioned in their mouth; one which contained a numbing sort of fluid, Lysozyme-something; a substance the hunters usually applied after biting someone, licking over the wound, resulting in the blood to stop escaping the skin. The scar was of course still visible, but healed faster. The other gland, placed behind the numbing one up in the roof of the mouth, was the poison. The majority of biters had ‘false poison’ which basically meant normal saliva or whatever; it simply didn’t work. It couldn't turn humans. Phil had explained he couldn’t produce poison, like the majority of vampires, something that made Dan relax when Phil had fed of him the first time.

Being brought back from his thoughts, Dan felt Phil starting to still over a particular spot, around the junction between his neck and shoulder. The next second he bit down.

Phil usually made the actual bite as quickly as possible; this part always the most uncomfortable for Dan. The feeling of blood being sucked out of you wasn’t pleasant, at all, and Dan clutched the fabric of Phil’s shirt with his hand on Phil’s back, the hand holding Phil’s relaxing as it was only supposed to message him when he was starting to feel to too light.

Dan moaned out loud as he felt Phil take a bigger gulp, the pain slightly subsiding. Dan focused on the familiar but strange feeling, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed. Phil pressed his icy body against Dan’s warm one, the human slowly going colder himself as Phil got warmer.

After just a minute or two Dan started to recognize the lightheadedness, waiting for the right moment to let Phil know he had reached it. The pain was barely noticeable after a while, not just because of the human getting closer and closer to fainting, it was the numbing substance too. 

He finally squeezed Phil’s hand, receiving a small tug back. Phil took a last swig of Dan before starting to lap on his skin, creating a thin layer of whatever ‘alien slime’ Phil carried, as Dan called the healing substance to Phil’s annoyance.

“Fuck,” Dan whimpered as Phil’s mouth left Dan’s shoulder, the cold air hitting him. Dan registered the freezing feeling in his body, felt much sleepier suddenly. It was a bit hard to keep his eyes. Phil was still holding onto him as he knew the human would fall to the floor if he didn’t.

“I think I took too much,” Phil mumbled, turning around and catching Dan with his back before he human fell, hoisting him up on his back, Dan moaning about how he didn’t want a piggy back ride. Phil pulled on Dan’s hoodie and as he had picked up their two bags, leaving the bathroom. He felt Dan’s pulse drop as the human actually fell asleep on his back, exhausted. 

Phil ignored the people that stared at the fully grown man carrying the other sleeping, fully grown man towards their gate.

As they were seated in the flight chairs a few minutes later, Dan barely waking up as they had to step onto the planes, he immediately fell asleep again, Phil hoisting him up against his shoulder after Dan fell on the bulky man next to him. Phil called for a flight attendant and paid for an IV drop, hooking a small hand-sized bag to Dan’s wrist after he received it. Any biter was allowed to order one without a license, just an ID of some sort stating his race. Humans needed to have licenses together with their watches to purchase the drops.

When they arrived in Florida just a couple of hours later, Dan woke up but was immediately groaning and tugging on the needle in his arm, glaring at Phil.

“You know I don’t like these,” he groaned and Phil chuckled, checking that Dan didn’t get a wound after the human just ripped the bag out from his arm.

“You still haven’t told me why you don’t,” Phil said as he got both of their luggage, not letting the now grumpy Dan carry his, as he still looked like he would fall to the ground any minute.

“Because it makes my blood taste weird, I just wanna please you, Phil,” Dan said in a girly voice, Phil laughing at the irony in his voice. Then a smirk fell onto his face and he leaned over to his ear;

“It’s because of the high, isn’t it?” Phil asked with a lowered voice as he walked beside Dan, keeping an eye on him in case he suddenly fell face-first to the floor.

Dan didn’t reply but a badly concealed smile was drawn on his face. Phil chuckled and shook his head.

“Humans.”

 

-****¨¨****¨¨****¨¨****¨¨****-

 

“Fucking hell, Phil. Now what am I going to do?” Dan yelled, throwing another shirt at Phil’s head, the older ducking from where he was sitting on the bed.

He pouted with his lips, looking to the side.

“Yeah, you sit there, you little leech, pretending to be innocent,” Dan growled out, now chucking a shoe towards Phil, which his friend caught with one hand, no problem.

He slowly placed it down on the bed. “Dan calm down, I’m sorry, okay? It’s not that noticeable, calm down.”

“Not that noticeable? It’s fucking noticeable is what it is, Phil!” Dan shrieked, throwing his arms into the air.

The shirt Dan had planned to wear tomorrow was too low cut which would leave the bite-marks visible. He had a second option, a darker, thicker shirt which went a bit higher, but if Dan leaned forwards or someone tugged on his shirt, it would also reveal the two small wounds.

“I should’ve brought my Korean, devil hoodie,” he groaned and fell onto the bed, Phil looking down back at his laptop, tapping away on the keys.

“Phil,” he whined and Phil stopped typing, dropping his hands to the bed. 

“What do you want me to do, Dan? I’ve apologized many times now-“

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m not whining at _you_ , I’m just… whining,” the human replied, still face hidden in the covers. Phil stared at his friend for a moment before putting his laptop away, crawling over to place both legs on either side of Dan’s legs, gently sitting down on his butt.

He pushed down with his hands on Dan’s naked back, starting low and climbing upwards, massaging his way up and down, Dan finally relaxing under him.

After just a minute Dan gestured for Phil to get off so he could climb up the bed and lie down properly with a pillow under his head, now turned to the side, his arms under the pillow. Phil leaned over him and resumed his massage, now leaning down to press his nose just above Dan’s neck, ‘scenting’ him.

“You smell so bloody good,” Phil whispered in a hushed, sensual tone.

“Mine,” he quietly added afterwards, barely audible, but the words reached Dan’s ears, making the human shiver.

After a few minutes Dan fell asleep. Phil made sure to check that the alarm was on before he himself slid down under the covers beside the human. Phil didn’t necessary need to sleep; he wouldn’t be able to do so each night, but once or twice every week it was quite comfortable, making the time pass a bit faster. He would get tired, just like any biter and would be in need of at least a nap after months of going without sleep, but that was about it. A biter could last a year without any sleep, but would be tired towards the end.

He did need absolute quietness, no moving around and complete darkness, only then could he fall asleep for a couple of hours. The reason he had more ease with falling asleep for the last few years was because of the familiar rhythm of Dan’s heartbeat, whether it was in another room, in the same city or in the same bed, it usually worked for Phil, to get him drowsy.

Biters liked the warmth the humans provided, they didn’t feel cold even though to humans they were, but they enjoyed the heat and Phil would often crawl up to Dan and rest his face in Dan’s neck as he fell asleep. Which usually worked well as he was often desired by Dan on hot summer nights, both enjoying the company of the other at those points. Dan got to cool down and Phil got his heat.

The room wasn’t that cold even though it was February, so luckily Phil was welcomed into Dan’s embrace now, Dan mumbling something over his head, Phil resting his under Dan’s chin, closing his eyes.

 

***-*-**

Playlist ended up going okay, there had been a few photos circulating the internet about Dan’s wounds but they were all blurry and pixelated zoom-ins, most people were too stuck on discussing whether they were hickeys or not. Dan was for once thankful of the hardcore phan shippers bringing the attention away from the one person who had suggested it was a biters marks.

Since he didn’t wear a bracelet it would be a bit weird to have bite marks, unless he had been attacked.

For Phil things went okay as well. Because of his advanced hearing he had picked up on some hateful comments and whispering here and there but he hadn’t gotten anything thrown in his face. Which was of course not very weird since Phil was the predator in the situation. No one walked up to a lion to yell "Fuck you". A few of his fans had subtly given off the tone of not wanting an embrace by Phil, which the hunter was completely fine with.

Phil had given that choice to the fans, they had to approach him if they wanted a hug, as he didn’t want to scare anyone. He had even tweeted about it before his and Dan’s meet up, something he got many compliments on by fans and other youtubers. 

Dan was also consciously extra touchy with Phil, a bit mean and playfully hitting him to show the other humans in the room that the biter didn’t bite.

Both were generally pleased with their time in Florida as they sat on the flight home talking about everything that had happened, gossiping about which youtubers were making out with who at the party the last evening.

Phil had, of course, had more people than ever on his tail. The reason? The biters were known for a lot of things but one of the main ones; they were _gods_ in between the sheets. Unlimited stamina, strength unimaginable to humans, and awareness above all. Something Dan could sign under himself as he and Phil had done a little bit of everything when the lights were out at their apartment; when Dan had had too much wine and Phil was a bit too up against Dan’s neck and skin.

Just like today.

They had arrived home around dinner the previous day and went to bed too late, now, the day after, Dan had grabbed a bottle of wine and started to sing along to the music blasting from their speakers in the living room, Phil laughing at him.

In just a few minutes later Dan was seated in Phil’s lap, grinding against his tight pants, his own bugle pressing against Phil’s. He was moving his thighs and body back and forth in a slow and sensual way, still holding the bottle of alcohol as he gazed into the other's hazy eyes.

“Dan?” Phil murmured, leaning forwards against Dan’s neck as had a hand on Dan’s back, supporting him as Dan rocked back and forth.

“Yeah, Phil?” The human replied as he took another wig of the bottle and set it down on the table behind him.

“I’m going to fuck you, hard and raw against this couch," he whispered, word for word, "if you don’t get to your bedroom, right now."

Phil blew cold air against Dan’s nape, smirking as he heard Dan’s heartbeat speed up at his words.

Dan gave Phil another grind before getting to his feet, Phil letting him crawl off him. Dan walked around the couch, Phil following him with his eyes, watching him like a wild animal.

Then Dan’s mouth crawled into a smirk as he prepared for something, Phil narrowing his eyes, as asking Dan ‘do you really want to do that?’.

And then Dan ran.

He spurted towards the bedroom, knowing Phil was going to reach him in a second. Before Dan had even gotten out of the living room Phil pounded into his back, spinning Dan around in the air and picking him up, just a second later throwing him against Phil’s covers.

Dan gasped as Phil crawled up over him, his red eyes following every moment the human did as he submitted under him, holding his hands up in defeat.

Phil smirked and placed a hand on the front of Dan’s jeans, not even bothering with a slow foreplay. He had Dan’s pants on the floor in a matter of seconds, his briefs flying together with the rest of his fabric.

“Off,” Dan mumbled, tugging off Phil’s shirt as Phil was now heatedly sucking on his neck, knowing it would create hickeys Dan would be pissed about the next morning. The biter leaned back, giving Dan a bit of a show as he seductively removed his shirt and then discarded his pants.

They crawled under the green and blue sheets and Phil positioned himself between Dan’s legs before grinding up against him, their cocks pressing together. The human threw his head back against the pillow, getting Phil’s mouth on his neck immediately, lapping against Dan’s skin and carefully, very carefully dragging his teeth against his skin.

Phil went lower, crawling down the bed until he was hidden under the covers, his mouth sucking on the thin skin on Dan’s inner thigh, Dan watching him intently as his mouth failed to form regular words, moaning out slurs instead as Phil’s mouth engulfed his member.

Dan was always tempted to throw out different puns about Phil spending so much time sucking and so on but when he was finally there, getting a blow job from the other he seemed to forget the words, turning into a mess under Phil instead.

Phil discarded Dan’s dick after a while of toying and sucking on it, having Dan under his complete control. He went lower and poked out his tongue, making Dan’s eyes roll back as he trashed in the sheets, gripping the fabric and clenching his fists around it, trying to push himself against Phil as the older ate him out and prepared him for fucking.

Crawling up a Dan’s panting body a moment later, Phil smirked at the other who’s hair was curling at the tips, pupils enlarged, all traces of brown hidden, his blood boiling.

“What do you want?” Phil teased as he picked up the lube from the bedside drawer and covered his cock, letting Dan watch the entire show with hungry eyes.

“I want you to go down on me again, but now I want you to fuck me,” he mumbled and Phil chuckled, discarding his thoughts about teasing Dan and getting him to beg.

“As you wish, human,” he whispered, pushing Dan’s entire body up the bed as he entered him, kissing him for the first time that evening. Their tongues fought for dominance, Phil letting Dan win as the human swirled his carefully against Phil’s fangs, ending up pricking his tongue in the end either way.

As the bloody kiss kept going Phil started moving faster and harder against the human, picking up speed with each second. Here was where Phil was so much superior than any other fuck Dan could get; he was much, much more stronger than Dan and could keep going the entire night as he didn’t grow tired.

“Let's fuck a thousand times tonight, please, Phil,” Dan moaned as he shut his eyes, Phil sucking on Dan’s tongue and sitting up more properly to thrust his hips faster.

“Oh, we’ll see about that,” Phil chuckled as he watched Dan move up and down the pillow, his expressions so fascinating and mesmerizing to watch. He knew Dan would be whining after a third time, but he wouldn’t deny Dan of it as he was close to reaching his high at the moment.

It took Phil a lot longer and a lot more than it did Dan to orgasm and as Phil reached a speed an ordinary human wouldn’t be able to reach, maybe an athlete for a half minute or so, he watched as Dan got close to his first orgasm that night. He went faster and faster until Dan was tensing in his entire body and shooting cum over his own stomach as chest, Phil's free hand pumping him. He slowed down his thrusts but kept hitting hard, Dan whimpering with each one.

Phil had to wait for Dan for a while before the other recovered for round two. It could be a bit overwhelming for Dan, and Phil sometimes felt a little sorry for him, comically enough, but as soon as the man below him was thrusting his cock into Phil’s hand again he neglected those thoughts.

It usually took Dan three times to orgasm for the same amount of time and sex for Phil to come once, but as he ignored Dan’s bouncing dick with his thrusts, he came deep inside Dan the second time the human reached his threshold.

Phil stayed inside Dan, eyes shut close in concentration. He had nearly lost himself, having bit down on the pillow beside Dan’s head in the last second. Dan was breathing heavily beside him, his hands roaming up and down Phil’s sides.

“God, I love you,” Dan moaned out and Phil chuckled, stress leaving his shoulders. He released the pillow from his mouth and leaned down to kiss Dan, gently this time.

“Why aren’t we dating? Honestly?” Phil asked, kissing down his neck as he kept shooting his cum into the other, his orgasm lasting longer than the human's.

“Because we both sometimes fuck other girls and guys,” Dan breathed, two hands crawling up Phil’s back as the black-haired carefully lied down on top of Dan, pulling out of him in the motion.

“Couldn’t you give that up though? I think I could,” Phil replied, pressing his nose against a vein on Dan’s neck, breathing him in and feeling a shot of need to protect the fragile human underneath him.

The room was silent as none of them spoke, Dan’s heavy breathing was heard, just as some cars honking, people speaking outside and a dog barking somewhere.

Phil was starting to regret his words; what if he just fucked it all up?

Dan gently pushed on Phil’s chest and the older leaned back a bit, so he could look at Dan’s face.

He watched him in the darkness, Dan’s eyes switching between Phil’s, his mouth still slightly opened.

“Yes… yes I think I could do that,” Dan finally answered, eyes still on Phil’s. Then another silence followed, before Phil cracked a smile and then started chuckling, Dan following in close.

“Phil, we’re so lame,” Dan laughed against his neck and Phil fell down on him again.

“Ah well, we’re lame together,” Phil replied, snuggling in close to Dan and placing a soft kiss on his chest, rolling over to the side and holding him close, tangling their legs together. Dan brought a hand up to Phil’s cheek, caressing it carefully as he pulled the hunter up to his lips, pressing them together.

“You're more lame, though,” Phil whispered into Dan’s mouth, the human not able to contain his smile as he kissed the other.

**Author's Note:**

> John isn't a particular youtuber btw, it's just a very ordinary name haha. 
> 
> I actually wrote this quite some time ago but just found it in my folder and decided to finish it. However, I'm currently sick with a fever so I'm aware this is probably pretty shit towards the end, but... meh. 
> 
> Tell me what you think! It would help out a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
